


The Road Ahead

by Daydreamer54



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Discussion of Abortion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Like really slow, Multi, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Teen Pregnancy, but worth it, i just want these two to be HAPPY, they deserve so much more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer54/pseuds/Daydreamer54
Summary: Senior year of high school and Catra finds herself sitting in a bathroom stall, pregnancy test in hand, and panic settling in.With a plan in motion, she enlists the help of an old friend and finds herself along the way.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 180





	1. Catra

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me after finishing the novel Unpregnant by Jenni Hendriks. I'm kinda making it up as I go along but I've been in a writer's funk and the only way to get better is by putting myself out there, and thus, this fic was born. I'm my harshest critic but I value any type of advice and feedback. I will be adding tags and switching things up but this what I have so far and I hope you all enjoy it. <3

The shrill sound of the school bell echoed through the empty hallways. A warning to the few stranglers still on campus other to get to class immediately. However, it only appeared to be muffled and overpowered by the erratic beating of Catra’s heart as she sat in the small bathroom stall, staring at the pink plus sign grasped in her hand.

_Pregnant_

The word reverberated around her brain as she stared down at the small stick in her hand.

“How the hell did this happen?” She thought to herself.

But no sooner did she get a flashback of the last few weeks before the beginning of the school year. A little montage that consisted of some wine coolers, a bonfire, and a tipsy conversation with a guy named Josh in the back seat of his Camaro.

Of course, not a lot of talking was involved as the proof was staring right back in her face.

She scrubbed her face harshly as the onslaught of tears ran down her face.

She’s interrupted by her thoughts from the buzzing of her phone. Placing the test on the toilet paper dispenser, she rustles around her bag until she finds her phone.

Unlocking it she sees a notification from her friend Scorpio and rolls her eyes out of habit.

SCORPIA: Hey Wildcat! Are you okay? I told the teacher you were feeling a little sick and had to miss class.

Catra starts to type but can’t seem to think of a proper response. So she sends a quick thanks and a ttyl for good measure. She doesn’t think she could sit through a class even if she tried, but she did need a change of scenery.

With that, she grabs the pregnancy test and exits the stall. She makes sure to wrap it in a mass or paper towel and stuff it at the bottom of the trash bin. Not that anyone would go looking for it, but you could never be too careful.

She washes her hands and almost flinches at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes are puffy from her crying session and cheeks a little red from aggressively scrubbing her face. She splashes a bit of water on her face before exiting the bathroom.

The hallways are eerily quiet, and she contemplates going to her last class of the day but decides against it knowing that she could afford one missed class.

Instead, she makes her way to the track field which is mostly empty except for some student-athletes squeezing in some extra practice.

Crossing the grassy expanse, she heads under the bleachers and makes herself comfortable under one of the few patches of grass. Using her bag as a pillow, she lays down, phone in hand, and her fingers hesitate as she ghosts over the keyboard.

That familiar feeling of dread shakes her to her core, and she takes a few deep breaths before typing in her search.

Planned Parenthood

\----

The thing about living in a small town is that news travels fast. Especially when you live in an area where little to nothing happens and school gossip spreads like the plague. Whether it was true or not was up for debate, but it didn’t erase the fact that people talk, and judging from her past experiences, Catra needed to make sure that this stayed a secret for as long as possible.

She had spent her last class hour under the bleachers, scrolling and clicking each link on the Planned Parenthood website. It was almost overwhelming seeing every option, terms she wasn’t too familiar with, and having an overwhelming sense of dread when she realized that the nearest facility was a little out of her reach.

Not being one to give up too easily she sends a quick text to Scorpia, which brings her to her current predicament of anxiously tapping on the linoleum tabletop of the nearly empty diner in town. She nurses a small strawberry milkshake and keeps an eye on the door. She perks up when she hears the familiar bell ding, and she almost feels relieved when she sees Scorpia walk through the entrance but it's quickly masked with annoyance as she sees two familiar faces trailing behind her.

Scorpia in her defense looks apologetic as she tries not to meet Catra’s gaze while seating herself. Instead, she focuses her attention on the two others making themselves comfortable in the small circle booth.

“Scorpia, care to share why Entrapta and DT are here when I specifically asked you to come alone? she asked through clenched teeth.

“Well-”...

“Allow me to explain”, DT interrupts which only causes Catra to seethe even more.

“I was on my way to drama sign ups when I just so happened to see Scorpia looking a bit suspicious as she was leaving campus. Anyway, I went to ask what was troubling her and she just so happened to let me know she was meeting up with you to discuss something top secret, and what could I say, my curiosity peaked”, they finished off with a signature grin.

The glare was back in full force as Scorpia put her hands in front of her face, apologies spewing out at rapid speed.

“I’m sorry! You know I’m bad at keeping secrets and they’re just so convincing”.

“It’s called acting, darling”, DT professes as they flip a section of blond hair over their shoulder.

Catra rolls her eyes and shifts her attention to Entrapta who has been quiet during their whole conversation, working on one of her many projects. Her tongue sticking out in concentration.

“So why is Entrapta here?”

Hearing her name, Entrapta finally looks up wide-eyed and quickly breaks out in a smile.

“Oh that’s an easy one, I like their assortment of small appetizers. Also, their fizzy drinks are bottomless, did you know-...” and she continues while Catra slowly feels the last bit of her sanity slip away.

Taking a few deep breaths she closes her eyes and calms herself down.

“Look, I have something I need to tell you guys”, and when she opens her eyes she’s met with a quizzical look from everyone.

“Whatever it is you can tell us wildcat”, Scorpia tells her, and Catra can feel her eyes get a little misty.

“I-..”

“Okay kids, are you ordering something, or what?” their waitress interrupts, and Catra almost decides to back out.

She stays silent though as Entrapta orders every small dessert she lays her eyes on, DT and Scorpia decide to share a basket of fries, and Catra declines not having the stomach to eat anything other than the melted milkshake in front of her.

“So, what was it you were trying to tell us?” Scorpia asks, and Catra’s tongue feels like it’s being weighed down by lead as she tries to get the words out.

“I-....”, she stumbles again and she’s almost frustrated with herself.

_C’mon, just say it already!_

Catra lets out a frustrated groan, folding her arms on the table and burrowing her head into them.

“I’m pregnant”, she says but it’s muffled given her current position and she misses the confused glances from all around.

“Care to try that one more time?” DT asks, and she curls up even tighter, her nails digging into her palm.

“I’m pregnant”, she says a little louder but it falls on deaf ears yet again.

“You’re stagnant?”, Scorpia asks. “Well, that’s nothing to be ashamed of Cat. Ya know, my parents always told me that it’s okay not to have life figured out. After all, we’re just beginning our Senior year, and…”

Catra feels the blood rushing to her ears as Scorpia cheerily explains the joys of self-discovery. Her heart is hammering in her chest, and she starts breaking out in a cold sweat until she feels the familiar rush of bile coming up her throat. Without a second thought, she’s up, holding her hand over her mouth as she makes a beeline for the front of the diner. She barely remembers flinging the door open before she’s headfirst into the nearest trash bin she can find.

She barely has anything in her system, so she mostly dry-heaves until the feeling passes. She wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her hoodie, reminding herself to wash it later.

“Catra!”, she hears from behind and watches Scorpia run-up to her with worry written all over her face.

“Are you alright? Was it something I said? I know that it’s a touchy subject but I hate knowing that you’re not okay, and-“...

“I’m pregnant”, and she barely registers the words coming out her mouth as she sluggishly makes her way to one of the benches against the building. She feels almost numb at this point and just plops herself down resting her head against the cool glass of the windows. Scorpia follows suit, her hand ringing trying to figure out what to say next.

“Sooo…, you’re pregnant?”, and Catra feels her eyelid twitch.

“Yes, Scorpia. I managed to get knocked up during our last year of high school with a guy I barely even remember and probably will never cross paths with again. Not to mention, I just single-handedly managed to prove everyone right that I’m just a statistic and fucked up my future!”, she belts out and she doesn’t even realize she’s crying until she feels Scorpia pull her into an embrace.

“I fucked up”, she cries out. The weight of the situation is finally setting in.

Scorpia shushes her, rubs her back up and down just like she always does when Catra isn’t feeling her best. Although she never says it out loud, she knows how lucky she is to have her.

“Well, let me be the first one to tell you that you’re doing amazing and you’ll get through this. There are so many options out there and whatever you decide, I got your back”, Scorpia tells her, and Catra wiggles out her arms to dry her face.

“Thanks. That means a lot”, and she can’t help but grin a little seeing the joy on Scorpia’s face.

She lets out a shaky breath she doesn’t realize she’s been holding but startled when she feels her pocket vibrating. Pulling out her phone she sees a text from her foster mom and curses when she sees the time.

“Damn, with everything going on I didn’t realize how late it was”, she says as she gets up.

“D’you need a ride home?”, Scorpia asks and Catra was not one to turn down a free ride.

“Yeah, but I forgot my bag inside and”...., she trails off. The realization hits her that she was just seconds away from revealing her secret and only narrowly missed blowing chunks in front of her friends.

“Don’t worry about them, I’ll just say you’re not feeling well and needed to go home. BRB”, and with that Scorpia heads back into the diner.

With the little time she has to herself, Catra sits back on the bench bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin there. It’s mainly quiet, give or take the small bustle of the traffic of strangers going home after a long day of work. Catra appreciates moments like these when the sun starts to set and the breeze is just right. Just her luck she sees a small family walking on the opposite side of the street. The woman is pushing a small stroller, and it makes Catra feel something she’s not too sure she has the words to describe.

“Catra?”

She blinks a couple of times and realizes that the couple has made their way down the block and she turns to see Scorpia standing there with her bag and keys in hand.

“Ready to go?”

\----

The car ride is quiet for the most part. Aside from the low hum of the radio and Scorpia humming along, they keep to themselves for a majority of the way. Catra reclines her seat back; the events from earlier draining what little energy she had left. All she wanted to do was take a long shower, and start planning out her trip. The sooner, the better, and she wanted to get back to a little bit of normalcy as soon as possible.

“Hey, Cat?”

Catra glances at Scorpia and notices how sheepish she looks. She knows they’re about to go into uncharted territory and she braces herself for impact.

“What?”

“So, I know that this is a sensitive topic, and you don’t have to share if you don’t want to because I know you must be going through a lot, and-”

“Just spit it out!”

“Have you decided what you’re going to do? Ya know..”, and she makes a weird gesture at her stomach.

“Yeah, I’m gonna take care of it”, and she looks off to the side. She wasn’t exactly guilty about her decision, but something about proclaiming it to someone other than herself made her chest feel heavy.

“What do you mean?”, and Catra and half a mind to barrel roll out the car and make her way home.

She fixes Scorpia with a glare and she looks back just as confused while trying to stare at Catra and keep her eyes on the road. A couple more seconds past before her eyes widens in realization.

“Oh! You mean..and abortion?”, she whispers the last part out.

“Why are you whispering? But yeah, that”, and they fall back into silence.

Once she sees her home in view, she’s already unbuckling her seatbelt, hand on the handle ready to speed off.

“Well, thanks for the ride”, she mutters and she opens the door once the car comes to a complete stop but stills when Scorpia gently grabs her arms. Turning to face her, she’s not entirely sure how to read Scorpia’s expression and it unnerves her even more.

“Cat, I know things are probably looking bleak, but just know I’m here for you. Call me if you need anything, okay?, and Catra mutely nods giving Scorpia an awkward pat on the arm before she’s out of the car, gently closing it behind her. She doesn't look back as she speeds up the stone pathway and fiddles with her keychain before jamming the key in the door, bursting through it, slamming it shut, and leaning back against it. The whole situation probably looks comical to someone on the outside looking in.

“Catra, is that you?”, she hears from the kitchen and she makes her way down the hall. Admiring walls filled with pictures of her and her foster moms. It brings her some peace and almost makes her feel overwhelmed.

Finally making it to the kitchen, she sees her mom stirring multiple pots at once, her hair tied back into a ponytail and it brings Catra comfort.

“Hey mom”, and Spinnerella gives a hum of acknowledgment. She makes her way to the kitchen island, plucking an apple from the fruit bowl in front of her.

“Hi sweetie”, and she comes over to kiss Catra on the forehead. Even after all these years, it still takes some getting used to. She hadn’t had a proper home until she was 10. Being bounced from foster home to foster home. Being labeled as unadoptable because she tended to lash out, but that all changed when Spinnerella and Netossa had entered her life. They had welcomed her with open arms, giving her the love and attention she so desperately needed. A year later they made it official, and Catra has been thankful ever since.

“So, how was your day?”, Spinnerella starts as she turns the burner off and directs her attention to Catra who is digging her nails into the apple, forgotten on the counter.

“Good. Same old, same old”, she mutters. “Where’s mama?”

“She has another late shift tonight, so looks like it will just be you and me having dinner”.

“I already ate”, and she almost snorts looking at the pout on her mom’s face.

“I made your favorite though, and I thought we could talk since you’ve been so busy with school. Like, how your classes are going, any cute boys”, and she wiggles her eyebrows making Catra blush.

“Mom! Nothing exciting is going on”, she mutters.

“Really? Your Senior year of high school and absolutely nothing exciting is going on?”, and Catra can’t help but feel her stomach churn again. The urge to spill her guts is overwhelming but she decides against it. She can’t begin to think of the disappointment it would bring to her moms if she let them in on her secret. She must have looked distraught because her mom was looking at her with concern all over her face and Catra hated it.

“You know what? I think I’m just going to shower and head to bed”, and she’s already heading towards the stairs.

“Catra, wait!”, and she winced with her hand gripping the banister, facing the worried look of her mother.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You know me and mama are here for you when you need it”, and Catra would have cried right then and there but she wordlessly nods and makes her way to her room, slamming the door with more force than she anticipated.

Groaning, she falls backward into her bedspread, feeling the most at peace than she has felt in the entire day. Her room was her haven, especially when she didn’t have one to call her own until she was ten. She had band posters scattered amongst the walls, along with Polaroids of her and the gang, and then she zeros in on the letter pinned to her bulletin board.

Her acceptance letter to Bright Moon University was one of the happiest moments of her life. It was more than a school, but a chance to start over. An opportunity to make a name for herself that didn’t involve the term foster kid or resident delinquent.

A fresh start.

And with that in mind, she heads to the bathroom, the gears turning in her as she begins to plan.

\----

Catra lets out a big yawn as she blearily looks at the clock next to her bedside. The realization that it’s 1 in the morning almost deters her from her current situation.

After her shower, she had hopped right on her computer and started her research. If there was one thing Catra had a knack for, it was planning and organizing, and she wanted to make sure that everything went down accordingly.

Based on her findings, the nearest clinic is beyond state lines, approximately two state lines, and a 48-hour drive. She had scrounged out the money she had saved from her past summer jobs, birthday cash, and the swear jar into the kitchen that her mama may or may not contribute to the most.

All in all, she had enough to cover the operation itself, and food wouldn’t be an issue if she just packed it herself, so that only left her with her biggest roadblock.

Transportation.

Catra hadn’t gotten her license, just preferring to bike it everywhere in their small town and she didn’t want the extra expense of having to maintain a car. She mostly relied on Scorpia, but she borrowed her parents' car and she couldn’t ask her to make a journey like that. Even though she knew Scorpia would probably do it if she asked her.

DT and Entrapta only had their learners permit and since she had only told Scorpia her little secret, she didn’t want to get them involved.

She checked the prices for greyhound buses and hr eyes bugged out looking at the hefty price tag which would take her there with no other means of getting back.

She was growing incredibly frustrated and the familiar sting of tears collected in the corner of her eyes. To come this close and have it derail was sending her into a panic, and she was starting to run out of ideas.

C’mon Catra, focus. Who else do you know that can get you there?

And her eyes widen as an idea pops into her head. Of course, it was accompanied by a wave of anxiety and dread but she has no other options and time is not on her side. So, with shaken hands she grabs her phone from the bedside table, going to her contacts and looking at the first name that pops up.

She stares at the screen for a minute or so before she begins to type.

_Hey Adora…._


	2. Adora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I wanna give a big thank you to those who have commented, bookmarked, kudos, and just been so nice about this fic <3
> 
> Took a bit of a break because I wasn’t feeling the most motivated but I’m really excited about this piece and I want to try my best and finish it till the end.
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted to get Adora’s POV before really getting into the story and making the chapters longer. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again and enjoy!

The bell rings as students shuffle around the classroom, taking their seats as they gather textbooks and assignments to turn in. Students squeezing in some last-minute conservation before the teacher gets up from his desk and starts writing on the board.

“Alright, pay attention everyone. I know we’re still in the early weeks of the semester but let’s get those minds going and do some warm-up exercises”, and his only answer is a collective groan.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Now pass up your assignments while I finish writing down the rest of these equations, and to grant you a little mercy I’ll let you work in groups”.

After shuffling papers to the front of the room, desks are rearranged and everyone gets into their groups, talking amongst themselves.

“I hate trig. Who the hell assigns math as a final period?”, Glimmer groans as she copies down the list of equations, which gets a laugh out of Bow.

“Aww, cheer up babe, we’re just a couple months away from graduation and then the best friend squad is moving on to college! Right Adora?”

Adora stopped listening once they got into groups, her eyes zeroing in on the one vacant desk that was put to the side. She keeps her eye on the door expecting it to open and for a certain somebody to come through.

“Adora? Adora!”, and she jumps looking at a confused Bow and Glimmer.

“You okay?”, Glimmer asked and Adora just waves her off.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. So trig?”, and she loses herself in her work not seeing the concerned looks from Bow and Glimmer.

“Excuse me, class, has anyone seen Catra today?”, and Adora’s head shoots up at the name. Their teacher must have taken attendance while checking assignments. Most of them shake their head or ignore the question completely. 

“She’s not feeling well today. I think she’s in the nurse's office”, she hears Scorpia say, and Adora is almost tempted to rush to the nurse’s office to check herself. With a quick thank you, their teacher goes back to checking through the stacks of papers. 

“Wow, already missing class”, Glimmer murmurs. 

“Glimmer..”, Bow starts to warn but is cut off just as quickly.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?”, Adora asks. 

“Seriously? She used to ditch all the time last year. You’d think she’d take things a little more seriously-..”

“It’s not like that!”, and Adora feels her face warm over as Glimmer, Bow, and most of the room looks over at the group.

“Everything alright over there?”, their teacher asks with a raised eyebrow. 

Bow lets out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, just having a riveting convo of degrees and radians”, Bow gives a thumbs up and the rest of the room goes back to their warm-ups. Adora doesn’t need a mirror to know that her cheeks are still red and she shyly looks at the pair in front of her. 

“Sorry, can we just get back to our work?”, and Glimmer and Bow nod wordlessly, glancing back at her now and then. Adora just keeps her head down and tries to lose herself in the practice problems in front of her. 

“Alright class, let’s see what you’ve come up with. Can we start by getting a volunteer to come up to the front of the class?”

The room once again fills with a collective groan.

\----

“It feels so good to see the light of day!”, Bow cheers as the trio descend the front steps of the building. The campus is a flurry of activity with students going every which way, excited for the end of another school day. Adora narrowly avoids getting hit by an oncoming skateboard, as the three take refuge under one of the many overgrown trees decorating the school.

“So, who’s down for a study sesh at my place?”, Glimmer asks. “Can you believe we have to prepare for a quiz each week? Isn’t this supposed to be the easiest year?”, she groans and Bow lets out an amused snort.

“I’m in. My dads will freak out if my grades start to slip. What about you Adora?”

But Adora’s attention was focused elsewhere. More specifically, a flustered looking Scorpia waving her hands in front of a calm and collected blonde.

_ I wonder if that has anything to do with Catra? _

She continues staring until she becomes aware of someone's hand waving in front of her own eyes and has to blink a few times before she’s met with questioning looks from Bow and Glimmer.

“Sorry, what were we talking about?”, but before she hears an answer she looks back to the parking lot and is almost disappointed to find that the pair has gone.

“Adora!”, and the sound of her name makes her jump, and almost flinches when she sees Glimmer’s annoyed expression. 

“Sorry, I-.. I’ve just been a little distracted today”.

“Is this about Catra again?”, Glimmer asks and Bow sends her a side glare.

“Glimmer…”.

“What? You barely bring her up, and now all of a sudden you’re obsessing. I just..I just don’t want you getting hurt”.

Adora didn’t realize how hard she was clenching her fists until she started to feel the slight sting of her nails digging into her palm. 

She wasn’t exactly the best at expressing her feelings. It had gotten a lot easier once she became friends with Glimmer and Bow, but from time to time she was stuck in situations like these where she didn’t have an answer to give, or more so, an answer she didn’t exactly want to share.

“Sorry, you guys. I-...I know you’re worried about me but I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind”, and gives off a smile that she hopes is convincing enough to drop the conversation. To her relief, Glimmer just lets out a sigh which means that the subject is dropped for now.

“Look, it’s getting late, did you want to come over to go over the homework?”, Glimmer asks.

“Sounds good, but I should get going. I promised to meet up with Perfuma and a few of the others to go over yearbook stuff. Call me later though if you have questions?

“You know you don’t have to work so hard”, Bow jokes. “You’re already in the running for valedictorian, head of the yearbook, captain of the soccer team, and also our part-time tutor. Am I missing anything?”, he asks while holding up four fingers and Adora swats at them with little malice.

“Like I said, call me if you need anything”, she says again while heading back toward the school entrance.

“You’re America’s sweetheart!”, Glimmer yells at Adora’s retreating figure and has to hold in a laugh as Adora manages to trip up a stair or two.

\----

The sound of the front door slamming shut was music to Adora’s ears. She had spent the last hour or so going back and forth between Perfuma and Mermista discussing the layout for the yearbook senior spread. More so convincing Mermista that she couldn’t be on every page and that Perfuma couldn’t include every person. Not only that, but she was stopped by a few sophomores that were on the soccer team and had practically begged her to run some drills with them to get off the bench. She was still sore from taking a few hits to her lower half.

Dropping her keys in the small ceramic bowl at the side of the door, she makes her way through the quiet house until she reaches the refuge of her room. She sends a quick text to her guardian that she’s made it in safely before dropping face-first onto the mattress. Her muffled groans fill the room before rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling thinking about today’s events.

_ Maybe Glimmer was right. _

If she was being honest with herself, she didn’t exactly parade her friendship with Catra around others. Hell, she didn’t even bring up her name for the past 2 years. If anything Glimmer had more to say about her after experiencing Catra’s wrath first hand after they had a class together. It didn’t erase the fact that Adora held on to that slight sliver of hope that they would reconcile. 

“Adora?”

“In here!”, she calls out. She didn’t even hear the front door open before hearing the oncoming footsteps and finally seeing her guardian in the open doorway.

“Hey, Hope. How was work?”

Adora had been under Hope’s care since she was nine, after being in the system for most of her life. She knew she had a family at one point in her life, but her earliest memories are of that being shipped from home to home. She was one of the lucky ones who didn’t come out completely messed up and when she had met Hope, she knew the woman was dealing with her loss. She didn’t talk about it too much but she knew it had something to do with the framed photo of a young women that she kept on the mantle over the fireplace. Nevertheless, Hope had opened up her home to her and the rest is history.

“It was good, just another day in the office. Which reminds me, I brought work home so do you mind ordering in?”

“Yeah, I could go for some pizza anyway”, Adora says, giving Hope a reassuring look after seeing the relief on her face. 

“I’ll be in my office if you need anything”, and with that Hope closes her door and Adora listens to her footsteps fade down the hall. 

Alone once again, she picks up her phone to make a quick call for delivery and groans as she stands up; her sore muscles protesting as she walks into the adjoining bathroom. Switching on the light, she’s met with her reflection and is almost surprised at the image staring back at her. She barely noticed the slight puffiness around her eyes from the lack of sleep, and she can’t recall her hair being so greasy as she lets it down.

_ Maybe Bow was right, maybe I don’t have to work so hard. _

With that in mind, she turns on the shower and the only thing she wants to focus on for the next couple of minutes is relieving her sore muscles and washing away the thoughts from earlier today.

\----

Adora takes a bite out of her pizza to stifle the laughter bubbling from her throat as she listens in on Glimmer’s and Bows failed attempt to study. The two are squished together on Glimmer's desk chair trying to fit themselves into the frame of the small webcam.

“So, if I’m hearing this correctly, the two of you couldn’t do your homework because of unsolved mysteries?”, Adora asks and bites back a smirk seeing Bow flail his arms and hitting Glimmer in the process.

“Adora, have you watched the show! When you think about it, there are more pressing matters than equations when there are literal people who have disappeared without a trace!”Bow gushes and Adora swears she can see stars in his eyes.

“Plus, Bow forgot his textbook in his locker, so we were already doomed”, Glimmer added.

Adora snorts at that and is about to retort until she hears her phone buzzing from her desk. Excusing herself for a moment, she goes to grab her phone and hops right back on the bed without glancing at the screen. She’s only aware of Bow and Glimmer talking amongst themselves in the background before her eyes are bugging out of her head once she sees the notification.

“HOLY SHIT!”, and she almost drops her phone as she puts her hand to her mouth, hoping that she wasn’t too loud.

“Adora, what’s going on?”, but she can’t even form the words as she tries stuttering out a response. 

“Adora, use your words!”, Glimmer exclaims.

“It’s Catra”, she manages to choke out.

She stares down at the notification, almost scared to open it in case this is some kind of trick. Possibly her fatigued ridden brain playing tricks on her.

“Wait, did you say Catra?!”, she hears from the screen, but she’s barely paying them any attention before she gives a quick goodbye and closes her laptop.

Lying back on her bed, she hesitates as her thumb hovers over the messenger icon. A million different scenarios play out in her head. Part of her feels elated. I mean, this is exactly what she has been waiting for. An opportunity to potentially fix things.

_ To be friends again. _

She’s not doing herself any favors just staring at the screen, so after taking a few deep breaths she taps the message, smiling to herself at the small cat emoji next to her name.

**: Catra 😼:**

**> > Hey Adora. I know this is weird, and I’m probably the last person you’d want to hear from, but I need a favor.**

Adora's face scrunches as she reads the message over and over again. Aside from that being farthest from the truth, she was expecting Catra to lash out like she usually did when Adora had tried reaching out to her in the past. The last thing she expects is this. 

**< < No worries. It’s great to hear from you :) What kind of favor?**

Adora looks over the message a dozen times before sending it. She obviously wants to say more, but she knows Catra, and if she were to pour her heart out in a single text message she’d probably get blocked and there was no way she was going to ruin this moment. 

**: Catra 😼:**

**> > I’d rather talk in person. We can meet after school or something. Sound good?**

Realistically, Adora knows that she shouldn’t expect anything major, but she can’t help but buzz in excitement at the opportunity to finally speak face to face. Actually being able to interact with her instead of just for longing glances in the hallway or in class. 

**< < Sounds great. See you then!**

She doesn’t get an answer after that, but she’s too excited to care. She throws her phone to the side and lets out a breath she didn’t realize she’s been holding. 

It feels almost surreal.

She’s snapped out of her musings however when her phone goes off again, and this time she’s met with a pic of Glimer filling the screen as she requests to facetime. Taking another deep breath, she taps answers the call only for her phone to drop on her face at the sudden screech filling the room.

“ADORA, WHAT THE HELL!”

With the phone still covering her face, she debates hanging up again, but even she’s not the dumb to know that Glimmer would have her head if she tried.

“Glimmer, Hope is probably still working, can you keep it down?”Adora asks, finally picking up her phone to look at her annoyed best friend.

“Sorry, it’s just, you mention Catra and just hung up like that. I thought something was wrong.”

“What did she want anyway?”, Bow asks offscreen and it gets Glimmers attention as well.

Adora hates lying, especially because she’s never been good at it, but she knows that Catra wouldn’t have contacted her unless it was of utmost importance and the last things Adora wants is to betray that trust before anything gets started.

“Oh, ya know, She just wanted some help with this week's assignment”, she manages to stumble out. It wasn’t a complete lie. Catra did need her help, but didn’t specify what exactly.

“Really, Adora?”, Glimmer asks with a raised eyebrow and it has Adora sweating because her friends can read her like an open book.

“Okay, she asked to meet up and it surprised me which is why I hung up. I didn’t mean to worry you guys or anything”.

Glimmer looks at her with the same expression before sagging her shoulders and letting out a breath. 

“If you don’t want to tell us fine-“

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago”, Bow sing-songs and it took everything in Adora not to laugh at Glimmer's pissed off face.

“Anyway”, Glimmers begins again. “If you don’t want to tell us, that’s okay, but just be careful. I know this is something you’ve been waiting for, but this is Catra we’re talking about. You need to be careful”.

Adora can’t help but clench her phone a little tighter as she listens to Glimmers words. She knows there is no malice behind them, and that Glimmer is just looking out for her. Honestly, she knows more than anyone how their fallout affected Adora and Glimmer and Bow had been there to pick up the pieces. 

“I know. I’ll be fine, but I should probably go because it’s getting late and I have to be up early for practice”.

After exchanging goodbyes, Adora puts her phone down to charge and gets ready for tomorrow. Checking over her assignments and crossing out tasks in her planner, she’s satisfied enough to turn off the lights and make her way under the covers. 

Staring at the ceiling, she can’t help the wave of anxiousness that rolls over in waves as she tries not to think too much of her meet up with Catra. There is just so much she wants to say, apologize for, but she knows that it might not go over well. 

Doing a few breathing exercises, she finally closes her eyes and lets sleep overtake while she replays the conversation over in her head. Oddly enough, it’s the most peaceful sleep she has gotten in months. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Plan In Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s almost 6:00 am as I post this so I’ll probably come back to add more to the notes but I wasn’t just so excited to post! :)

Catra couldn’t help the overwhelming sensation of deja vu as she found herself in the same diner waiting for Adora to show up. Sipping on the same milkshake trying to calm her nerves and focus on something else other than the overwhelming dread she felt meeting up with her ex-best friend. She was already groggy from not getting enough sleep the night before, and it was already bad enough that Adora had made it her mission to constantly glance back at Catra in the classes they shared. She went back and forth debating with herself if it was even worth it, and taking her chances with catching a Greyhound and hitchhiking back.

_This is so stupid. What the hell were you thinking!?_

She can’t help but berate herself, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit excited being in the presence of the tall blond. This was going to be the first time they’d talk to each other aside from the random jabs Catra would say in passing, or just flat out ignoring her altogether. But there was also that small voice in the back of her head telling her not to expect much and that this was strictly business. 

“Catra!”

Catra turned to the sound of the voice and couldn't help the heat spreading across her face as Adora made her way to the booth. She’s wearing joggers along with her signature Etheria High hoodie with her hair in a messy bun and is all smiles until she slides into the booth opposite Catra.

“Hey, sorry if I’m late. I had to stay after class to ask questions about the homework, and then I got held up with yearbook, _again_ -...”

“Adora it’s fine”, Catra cuts her off and tries not to feel too bad at Adora’s crestfallen expression. Even if it had only lasted a second before she’s all smiles again.

“So, how have you been?”, Adora asks.

“You don’t have to do that”, and she’s almost annoyed at Adora’s confused expression.

“Do what?”

“This”, and she makes a back and forth gesture with her hand. “The small talk. You don’t have to do all that”, but the last part comes out almost in a whisper and Catra can’t help but beat up herself internally.

_Good going, ya made it even more awkward. Can you at least try and be a decent human being?_

_Oh shut up!_

“Catra?”

She’s brought out from her internal battle to see Adora looking at her with what she recognizes as pure and unfathomable sadness.

_Fuck me._

“I know things are tense between us, and I know you’re still upset…”

_Understatement._

“But I thought we could at least have a decent conversation, especially since you’re the one asking me for a favor”.

Catra can already feel the vein throbbing in her forehead.

“Look, if I had other options, believe me, I would’ve asked anyone else but you. So don’t go around expecting anything princess”, she huffs out and if she weren’t already irritated, she’d probably have more of a reaction to Adora’s annoyed expression.

“Seriously Catra? You know what..”, and the stern tone makes Catra freeze up a little.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but when you texted me last night, I-.. I got excited. I thought we could sit down and talk. Maybe even, I don’t know, get back to where we were before”.

And now she feels tenser. Not just from Adora’s confession, but because a small part that she tried to bury may have wanted the same thing too.

“But I think this was a mistake”, and Catra is full-on panicking as she watches Adora pick up her bag to slide out of the booth.

_Do something, you idiot!_

“Adora, wait!” and without thinking, she reaches out to grab Adora’a wrist. Cursing when she feels herself trembling and she knows Adora must feel it too.

“Please. Stay”, and she slides her hand down to fully grasp Adora’s who is watching her carefully before gently releasing her hand and taking her place once again across from Catra.

“Catra, please, just tell me what’s going on”, and much to her surprise Adora reaches across the table to put her hand on top of Catra’s. Looking at her with such a hopeful expression almost makes Catra want to cry.

Taking a few breaths to calm her nerves, she takes back her hands to fold them across her stomach, a way of self-soothing and making her realize why she had asked Adora here in the first place.

“Adora, I’m going to tell you something, but I need you to promise me that it stays between us. Please”. She hates to sound like she’s begging, but she’s never been one to be so vulnerable.

“Of course, Catra. I promise”.

Catra searches for any trace of uncertainty before taking one more big breath.

“I-..I’m pregnant and I need your help”.

At first, she’s not sure if Adora fully grasps what it is she just heard, but after a second or two, Adora’s eyes widen and Catra doesn’t have time to fully prepare herself before Adora brings both her fists on the table, mouth agape.

“YOU’RE WHAT!”

And with that, Catra’s forgotten milkshake finds a new home on her lap from the impact of Adora’s outburst.

“Fuck, that’s cold!”

This is not what she had in mind.

——

Honestly, Catra would’ve found this whole situation comical if it were happening to someone else. But as she continues to dab at the stain on her pants, while sneaking glances at Adora stuffing her face with pancakes, it just brings her back to her current predicament.

“You know I’d like you alive for what I have planned, so can you not choke?”, she asks and forces herself not to laugh at Adora’s bewildered expression.

“Oh, yeah, totally… and what did you have planned exactly?”

After Catra’s confession, Adora had split her time between apologizing for hitting the table and reassuring the waitress that they were okay, while also ordering one of the biggest breakfast platters that Catra has ever seen. 

Whatever helped Adora calm down, she wasn’t going to complain.

Now that she’s sure Adora isn’t going to knock any more milkshakes in her lap, she reaches into her bag and pulls out a binder, setting it in front of Adora to reveal a map color coated with symbols and post-it notes. 

“So, this probably shouldn’t come as a surprise, but I don’t plan on having this baby, if you know what I mean…”, and she pauses for a moment to gauge Adora’s reaction.

At first, she looks at Catra with that same wide-eyed expression before realization hits. 

“Oh..oh! You mean you want to, abort it?”, she asks in a low tone and Catra simply nods before continuing. Too nervous to care whether or not Adora would take to the news well.

“This is us”, she points to a red X on the map. “ And the nearest clinic is over here in Mystacor. It’s about a two-day trip give or take, but if we don’t stop for food and only get gas, we may get there in less time”-..

“Wha-.. wait a minute Catra. What exactly are you asking from me?”

_This is the hard part._

“Look, the main reason I reached out is that I need transportation. Technically an escort. I can’t be alone after the procedure, and you’re the only one I know with a car, and I just didn’t know who else to turn to, and..”

“Woah, Catra slow down”, and Catra wasn’t aware how fast she was breathing until Adora interrupted her. God, she was nervous, but she had gotten this far and she couldn’t back down now. 

“I need your help Adora, and I know I’m the last person you’d probably want to be around, but I-.. I need you”. The last part comes out in a whisper and she can’t stop how her voice slightly hitches or the few tears that escape.

“Catra”, and once again Adora’s hands are back on top of her own. “Of course I’ll help you”.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, that’s what friends are for”.

Catra knows she shouldn’t be put off by that statement. There was a time where that would’ve made her heart full, but now wasn’t one of them.

“We are not friends. We haven’t been friends for a while ”, she says while snatching her hands back and angrily swiping at the few stray tears that run down her cheek.

It also doesn’t help that Adora looks like she might cry too. 

“Well, I’m still gonna help you”, and Catra doesn’t miss the sudden mood change. As if it was any brighter, to begin with. 

“Whatever”, and she knows she’s being difficult and that’s probably the last thing she wants to be towards the only person who can help her, but she’s tired, emotionally drained, and just wants to sleep.

On that note, she checks her phone and sees a few missed texts from Scorpia, and one missed call from her mom. No doubt asking if she’ll be home for dinner, and with that, she starts gathering her things and puts a few bills on the table for the milkshake. 

“You’re leaving?”Adora asks and she bites down the sarcastic remark that wants to come out out of instinct. 

“Yeah, I should probably go home so my moms don’t worry, and I haven’t exactly been present the past few days. Don’t want them getting suspicious, ya know?”, and Adora just nods wordlessly. 

The two now sit in awkward silence and Catra can’t help but notice that Adora is staring at her so intently.

“What?”, she asks but it comes out as a bit of snarl which breaks Adora out of her stupor.

“Sorry, it’s just.. your hair.”, and Catra bristles at the comment.

“What about it?”, she practically growls. Now feel self-conscious as she goes to cover her head with her hoodies.

“No, it’s..it just just looks really good. I never thought you’d actually cut your hair. It really suits you”, Adora finishes off with a smile. 

Catra ducks her head partly out of embarrassment and to hide how flustered she’s getting.

_Damn it, why does she always have to be so freakin’ nice!_

“I’ll see you later Adora”, and with that, she slides out of the booth only focusing on getting out as fast as possible.

“Catra, wait!”, and she freezes on the spot before turning around and looking at Adora’s face which is filled with concern.

“Did you need a ride home? I’m pretty sure I still know the way”, and Catra slightly cringes at her attempt at a joke.

“Oh no, I’m good... I have my bike and I kinda wanna be alone”, she manages to get out. 

Adora looks like she wants to say more but Catra is quick to put a stop to it. There is only so much she can handle before it gets too much.

“See ya around”, and with that, she heads towards the exit forcing herself not to look back.

——

If Catra thought meeting up with her ex-best friend wasn’t bad enough, finding herself face first in the toilet comes as a quick second. She had been fine the whole bike ride home, and the minute she walked through the door she picked up the smell of what she thinks is onions and made a beeline towards the bathroom. 

After one more flush, she lays her head on the rim of the toilet seat. It feels great against her flushed skin but she can’t even register how gross it is before jumping at the knock at the door.

“Catra, sweetheart, are you okay in there?”

_Shit, shit, shit!_

“Yeah mama, I’m fine. Just felt a little nauseous is all”, and her muscles strain in protest as she stands up, giving herself a sec to catch her bearings before opening the door and coming face to face with a concerned Netossa. 

“Are you sure?”, and she lays a hand on Catra’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever, but how about you lie down before dinner”.

“I don’t have much of an appetite”, which is true. All she wants to do is lie in bed and get to the end of the school week. 

“Mom said you didn’t eat well yesterday either. Something bothering you, love?”

Catra knows it’s a losing battle to lie. Especially when your mother is one of Etheria’s lead police detectives.

“I think I’m just a bit stressed out from school is all”.

“Yeah, your mom and I were talking about that earlier”. 

_That doesn’t sound good._

“We’ve noticed you’ve been a little standoff-ish since the school year started. Maybe we need to book a few sessions with Dr. Genesis”, and before she realizes it, Catra is pushing past Netossa and booking it to her room. 

“Catra, don’t walk away from me like that!”, and she’s halfway up the stairs before stopping mid-step and turning to see Netossa at the base of the stairs.

“Catra, baby, we’re just looking out for you. You’ve been doing so well lately, and we don’t want a repeat of last year”.

Catra’s stomach lurches, and she’s afraid she might vomit right then and there. She knows better than anyone how that year had gone, how self-destructive she had been, and probably would’ve continued if not for her moms’ intervention. Honestly, it probably saved her life. 

“I know you are. I’m just-.. I’m just a little nervous about this year. A lot of changes have been going on”, which is a complete understatement, but still semi-true.

“Okay, if you’re sure. I trust you”, and if the guilt wasn’t already eating her up inside, it was about to devour her.

“I’m going to get started on some homework before dinner”, and she doesn’t wait for a response before practically diving into her room, shutting the door, and barrels face first in her pillow screaming out her frustrations. 

——

_“Catra, no fair!”, but she’s already speeding down the block, screeching to a halt once she reaches the corner._

_“Beat ya again!”, she boasts and once Adora catches up she lightly punches her shoulder while trying to catch her breath._

_“Yeah, because you cheat”, Adora laughs and the two look both ways before crossing the street. Playfully shoving each other back and forth and trading playful banter._

_“Catra, stop, you’re going to ruin my hair!”, Adora shrieks when Catra tries to put her in a headlock and the comment makes her snort._

_“Relax princess, I’m not going to ruin your silly little hair poof. Since when do you care about that stuff anyway?”, Catra asks._

_“Don’t you wanna make a good first impression? We’re freshmen! In high school! Aren’t you at least a bit excited?”_

_Catra shrugs her shoulders, not understanding why everyone was making such a big deal. It was just another grade, and it’s not like they could do all the cool things that high schoolers get to do anyway._

_“We’re pretty much at the bottom of the food chain. Not a lot to be excited for”, she mumbled out and she almost bumps into Adora who stops in her tracks._

_“Adora, what the he-..”, Catra starts but she follows Adora’s gaze and sees that they are right in front of Etheria High, lost in her thoughts to realize that they had made it the rest of the way._

_She’ll never admit it, but she can feel her stomach in knots looking at the towering building. Suddenly her clothes feel too tight, and she’s gripping onto her backpack straps for dear life._

_“Catra, you okay?”_

_She looks to see Adora’s face full of concern, and she just nods before Adora breaks out in a smile and reaches out her arm to link it with Catra’s._

_“We’re in this together, okay?”._

“Catra?”

_“Yeah, together”._

“Catra, honey wake up”.

With a jolt Catra snaps her eyes open and almost falls out of her chair, trying to catch her breath and familiarize herself with her surroundings. She starts to calm down realizing she’s in her room and looks down at the textbook on her desk that is now covered in drool.

_Jesus, when did I even fall asleep?_

“Honey, are you okay?”, and she didn’t even realize her mom was in the room.

“Yeah, I’m good. I didn’t even realize I had dozed off”, her voice comes out a little hoarse. Her mind still reeling from the memory her subconscious just so happened to remind her of.

“Well, dinners ready and mama told me you weren’t feeling well, but maybe some food would help a bit?”, Spinnerella asks while combing her fingers through Catra’s hair. 

Catra leans into the touch, feeling at peace for the first time in a while and she almost feels bad for lying to them. A small part of her knew that if she told them, they’d understand and would want to help. But there was that other side that told her how disappointed they’d be and would only see her as the foster kid screw up that she grew up hearing.

“Baby, why are you crying?”

Catra pulled back to wipe her eyes. She didn’t even realize she had been crying. Her emotions have been all over the place the past few weeks and it was becoming incredibly frustrating, which makes her cry a bit more. 

“It’s nothing”, she sniffles. “I think I’m just overwhelmed with it being my last year and all. Just so much happening all at once”. This was probably the closest she’d get to voicing her thoughts without revealing too much. 

Spinnerella doesn’t think twice before embracing Catra, and Catra returns it with much vigor. She can still smell the dry clay on her moms’ clothes from her latest pottery projects and it only helps to sooth her. 

“I know how stressful all this must be”, she gestures to her desk with a tilt of the head. “But just know we’re so proud of you”. Spinnerella gives her one more squeeze before pulling back and kissing her on the forehead. “Now, let's go downstairs and eat before your mama gets hangry”.

That gets a small laugh out of Catra and she follows Spinnerella down to the kitchen where Netossa is setting the table. Spinnerella gives her a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen.

Catra takes a seat at the table, feeling a little awkward after her encounter with Netossa in the bathroom. 

“Hey, mama?”

Netossa stops what she is doing to look over at her. “Yeah? You alright?”

Catra nods. “I just wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier. I just was having a bad day is all”, she murmured. Apologizing never came easy for her, but she was definitely getting better at it.

Netossa just gives her a smile before coming to her side and peppering her cheeks with a flurry of kisses which makes Catra break out in giggles.

“Apology accepted”, and she gives one more kiss to Catra’s cheek before sitting down. 

“Hey Spinny, are you almost done in there? I’m a growing girl and gotta eat!”. She gives a wink to Catra who snorts at the joke.

Just then, Spinnerella comes out with a pot in hand, eyebrow raised as she looks over at Netossa who blinks at her innocently.

“Growing girl my ass”, she smirks with little heat to her words. “Okay, hope you’re in the mood for stew”, she says as she sets the pot down in the middle of the table.

She raises the lid, and Catra is hit with the intense aroma of onions that any other day would smell heavenly, but she feels that familiar churn in her stomach.

_Oh god, don’t throw up, don’t throw up!_

“Alright dig in everyone”, and not a second goes by before Catra is violently retching on the side of her chair. 

“CATRA!”, she hears simultaneously, but whatever her moms say next is covered by the sound of her dry heaving. 

_Fuck._

——

“Are you sure you don’t want me to bring you anything?” Catra rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time while on the phone with Scorpia. After the whole dinner fiasco her moms for lack of better words freaked the fuck out, and it took a few hours of convincing them she didn’t need to go to the hospital. Finally, they settled on her staying home for a day or two until she felt better.

Now to her latest task of convincing Scorpia not to leave during lunch to bring her anything. 

“Like I’ve been saying for the hundredth time, I don’t need anything”, she grouches. “Plus, I’m not going to have you leave school and risk being late for class”.

“Awww, wildcat, you do care!”, Scorpia gushes and Catra has to pull the phone a few inches away from her ear. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, anything exciting going on?”

“Hmm, not really. Entrapta has a new experiment she wants to show when you’re feeling better”.

“Her name is Darla!”, Catra hears in the background and she can’t help but smile a little.

“Oh something else happened that was kinda weird”.

“Like what?”, Catra asks.

“Adora asked for you”.

“...”

“Catra?”, Scorpia asks but Catra is only aware of how hard she is clutching her bedspread and trying to keep her cool.

“Yeah, I’m here. What did she ask exactly?” She hopes Scorpia doesn’t pick up on the slight tremble of her voice. 

“She just asked if you were okay since she didn’t see you in class. She seemed concerned, but don’t worry! I didn’t tell her about the bat in the cave”, Scorpia says in a hushed tone and Catra practically chokes on her spit.

“The what?!”, she chokes out.

“You know, harboring a fugitive?”

“Wait, someone’s pregnant?”, Entrapta asks and Catra is finding it hard to breathe.

“Okay, Scorpia I get it!”, she fumes but she gives herself a second to collect herself. Scorpia doesn’t know about her meetup with Adora and she’s just trying to help. “Sorry...I- I’m sorry, I’ve just been stressed but I know you were just trying to help. Anyway, I know lunch is gonna be up soon so I’ll text you later”.

“No problem! Feel better, I-“, but Catra already ends the call before wrapping herself in her comforter and enjoys the peace and quiet before her phone goes off again. Groaning, she looks at the notification before groaning even louder.

**:Adora 🖕:**

**> > Hey Catra! I was just checking up on you, and noticed you weren’t in class. I got the homework for you but I can just give it to Scorpia or something, or drop it off it that’s not too weird. Anyway, feel better! **

She rolls her eyes. Even when they just got back to barely being onspeaking terms she was still going out her way to help. She tried to stifle that small part of her that was touched, but she couldn’t stop the heat that was spreading across her face.

**< < don’t worry about it. I’ll just get it when I go back to school. **

She hits send but even she couldn’t deny that that came across as bitchy. Even if they weren’t as close, Adora was still trying to help. 

**< <thanks though.**

She sends it a bit begrudgingly but she can’t help but smile when she looks at her phone again.

**:Adora 🖕:**

**😋**

She puts her phone on her side table with a sigh and wraps herself back into her blanket cocoon. Her gaze is on the billboard with her acceptance letter. She closes her eyes with thoughts of all of her efforts and how it will all work out in the end. 


	4. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where to begin?
> 
> Well, my laptop decided to die on me, and when I say die, I mean blue screen of death.
> 
> On the bright side, I was able to get a new laptop and have been working non-stop to get this chapter out.
> 
> Again, thank you for the feedback this story is getting and for your patience. I hope this chapter is worth it and enjoy it!

_“What the hell are you blabbering about Grey?”, Catra asks. The phone pressed tightly against her ear because she must have misheard the blonde’s request._

_“Let me drive you to school tomorrow”, Adora repeats and Catra can feel the slight twitch of her brow. Her mouth in a grimace as she pinches the space between her brows._

_“No offense, but wouldn’t that look bad for your image or whatever”._

_It’s a low blow. Rationally, she knows that Adora doesn’t care about stuff like that, but it’s quickly overshadowed by her self-doubt._

_“Catra, seriously?”, Adora sighs a bit before continuing. “How about you think of it as a test run to show off my amazing driving skills”. Catra swears she can hear the smile in Adora’s voice._

_“Plus-... it’ll give us some more time together. I know you said we weren’t friends anymore, but I-.. I miss you”._

_Catra doesn’t know what to focus on first. The slight hitch in Adora’s voice, the way her heart feels as if it could beat out of her chest, or the same declaration just on the tip of her tongue._

_She almost hates the fact that this has become a recurring thing ever since they started talking again._

_“Catra? You there?”_

_She quickly snaps out of her stupor to respond._

_“Yeah, blondie I’m still here. Look, if it means that much to you, then fine.. you can pick me up”, she says but the last part comes out in a whisper._

_“Great! See you tomorrow!” Catra grunts a goodbye before ending the call and throwing herself back against her pillows._

Now it brings her to the present, checking the time while anxiously bouncing her knee as she sits at the dining table. Unbeknownst to the side glances, Spinnerella sends her way.

“Catra, you alright?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m fine”, and she gives a small smile hoping that it looks convincing. Spinnerella just hums before taking a sip of her tea, making Catra sweat a little. 

“So, I’ve been thinking..”, Spinnerella starts and Catra finds herself standing up a little straighter. 

“I know you’ve been stressed out about school, and Mama and I were talking, and we were thinking this weekend we could all do something together.

Catra gulps.

“This weekend?” she asks, and she already feels the rising guilt gazing at her moms’ hopeful expression. 

“Yeah, we thought about going on a day trip and getting out the house. Maybe the pier? There’s that seafood restaurant you like and your mama is already excited about the all-you-can-eat shrimp”. The two share a laugh.

“So, what’d you say? Think you can put some time aside for your moms?

Catra wants to say yes. God, she wants to say yes so badly. She can already picture the three of them walking alongside the ocean, hoping to get a rare sighting of a dolphin or sea lion that made an appearance from time to time. Getting funnel cake while her mom berates her and mama for ruining their dinner. It sounds amazing, but the slight churn in her stomach has her crash landing back to reality.

“Mom, that sounds great, but-...”, and she’s unable to finish her sentence at the sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the home.

“I got it!”, she hears from the living room and she’s up out of her seat before she realizes it.

“Catra!-..”

“Ma! Wait!..-”

But it’s too late, and all three women are zeroed in on the blonde standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

“Good Morning”, Adora sheepishly says, and Catra groans.

-//-

If looks could kill, Adora would’ve dropped dead before she could cross over the threshold. She wouldn’t have even gotten the opportunity to sit at the dining table with both her moms on either side of her, eager to catch up while Catra glowered from the opposite side.

“So Adora, how have you been? We haven’t seen you in ages”, Spinnerella asks.

“Oh, I’ve been good. Just trying to finish the year off strong”.

“Glad to hear it. What are your plans for next year?”, Netossa asks.

“I’m going to BMU on a soccer scholarship. Full ride but I’m planning to major in kinesiology”, she boasts and Catra sinks lower in her seat as the two older women voice their praises. 

“That’s amazing. You know, Catra told us you made the team but never got a chance to congratulate you”, Spinnerella informs her and Catra can already feel her cheeks heat up.

“Oh, she did? Did she”. Catra wants to climb over this table and wipe the smirk off her pretty little face.

_Wait, pretty?_

“That means you and Catra will be going to school together. It’ll be like old times”, Netossa beams, and she misses how Catra rolls her eyes or Adora diverting her attention elsewhere.

“College is all about change, so I wouldn’t bet on it”, Catra grumbles. She doesn’t miss Adora’s downward expression and can’t help the little satisfaction she gets from it.

“Catrina, that was uncalled for”, Netossa scolds.

Catra bristles at the mention of her full name and she’s practically glaring daggers in Adora’s direction.

“You two should probably get going”, Spinnerella alerts the two of the time and Catra is out of her seat heading to the door without waiting for the blonde.

Snatching her bag up over her shoulder she taps her foot as she waits for Adora to say her goodbyes.

“It was so nice to see you dear”, Spinnerella tells Adora before enveloping her in a hug.

“Yes, don’t be a stranger. We miss having you around”, Netossa adds hugging the blonde as well.

“I’ll try my best”, Adora responds and Catra rolls her eyes for what seems like the umpteenth time.

She gives a half-hearted goodbye before shutting the door and stomping down the walkway.

“Catra, wait up!”

She stops at the end of the path, taking a few deep breaths before facing Adora who looks at her confused.

“Is everything okay? Are you not feeling we-..”

“What. The. Fuck. Adora”, Catra seethes.

“Did I do something wrong?”, Adora asks and Catra would’ve screamed if not for the fact they were still in front of her home.

“Seriously? Who even comes to the door anymore? You couldn’t have just texted from your car?”, she screeches.

She knows she’s spiraling and she knows by looking at Adora’s crestfallen expression that she feels bad, so Catra tries her best to reel it in by taking a breath and finding the sidewalk a lot more interesting.

“I’m sorry. It’s not that big of a deal, but my moms have been on my case lately and I just feel like they are gonna find out, and I’m just scared…-”

“Catra”, Adora interrupts which makes her lookup.

“If I knew it would upset you I wouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry too”.

Catra hates the sincerity of her apology and scans Adora’s face free of any doubt. She just sighs and waves it off.

“It’s whatever. So, where’s this ride of yours?” 

Adora points over her shoulder and Catra turns around and is met with a bright red pick-up truck. She doesn’t know much about cars, but even she can see how nice it is. Among the red are slight gold trim on the side of the doors and the size of the wheels almost makes it seem intimidating as it sits high above the street.

Catra lets out a low whistle.

Adora thanks her and the two make their way to the car. Adora opens up the passenger side and extends her hand to a confused Catra.

“It’s a little high up”, she explains and Catra begrudgingly grabs the blonde's hand and uses it as leverage. Trying not to fidget when she feels Adora’s hand slightly rest on the small of her back to make sure she made it in okay. 

Adora is quick to jump into the driver's seat and the two buckle up before they pull away from the curb and head towards their destination.

Thankfully, they aren’t too far from the campus but the silence is already starting to get to Catra, and she busies herself by staring out the window.

“You can play music if you want”. Adora is already handing her an AUX cord without taking her eyes off the road.

“Why, because your taste in music is still shit?”, she smirks while Adora sputters out a response. 

“My taste in music is perfectly fine, and doesn’t leave my ears bleeding. Thank you very much”. 

Catra can’t help the small laugh that escapes her lips and sends a mischievous glance in Adora’s direction before selecting a song. There is only a second of silence before the small space erupts with the bass of a guttural scream and Catra’s cackling as Adora practically jumps from her seat.

“Catra, what the hell?!”, but she’s too busy laughing to notice the frazzled blonde turn down the music.

“Holy shit, your face”, she manages to get out while wiping a few tears at the corner of her eye. She doesn’t miss how Adora is trying not to laugh at herself as they stop at a red light.

Adora lightly punches her shoulder. 

“You brat”, Adora huffs out, but Catra is still recovering from her laughing fit to care.

She takes pity and chooses a more non-threatening playlist. They’re back to being quiet as smooth instrumentals fill the air. Catra busies herself with responding to Scorpia and absentmindedly scrolls through Instagram. It’s strangely normal, and for a minute she forgets that they have spent the last two years avoiding one another. She snaps out of her musings when she notices Adora taking a turn down a different street.

“Uh, what are you doing?” she questions. “School’s that way”.

“I know”, is the only response she gets back and she raises an eyebrow while Adora gives a side glance.

“I just wanted to make a quick pit stop. We won’t be late if that’s what you’re worried about”.

Catra snorts. “That’s the least of my worries, princess. But I do believe the deal was you would take me to school at that’s it”.

“True, but I have a feeling you’ll really like this. Just trust me, ‘kay?” 

Catra could feel an insult on the tip of her tongue, but she’d admit curiosity got the better of her.

“This better be good”, she grumbles, crossing her arms and lowering in her seat as Adora leads the way. 

-//-

“So, how do you like it?”, Adora asks with that smug grin of hers and Catra has half a mind to take the drink in her hand and throw it in her face. She’s lucky it’s too good to waste.

The drink in question is from one of her favorite places. FrosTea Boba.

The couple who owned it named it after their young daughter who helped out from time to time, and Catra would drag Adora there on the weekends so she could satisfy her cravings.

She was surprised when they first pulled up, and Adora cuts the engine off telling Catra to stay put while she runs inside. A few minutes later she’s holding a light green drink, with tapioca balls standing out at the bottom.

Catra holds it gingerly in her hand the whole car ride to campus, where she now sits in the parking lot trying to enjoy her drink without catching Adora’s eye.

“It’s good. Thanks”. She takes another sip trying to distract herself from prying blue eyes. 

“I’m glad. Ya know, I haven’t been there since sophomore year”, Adora confesses. 

Catra quirks one eyebrow. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t dragged sparkles and crop top with you. Seems like their kinda scene”, she laments.

Adora snorts at that. “First of all, you know those aren’t their names. Second, it wouldn’t feel the same.”

“What do you mean”, Catra asks. 

“Well, it’s kinda our spot”, Adora jokes but Catra doesn’t find it funny. 

“We could’ve still hung out, if you hadn’t ditched me”, she says under her breath and she can see how Adora stiffens that she heard her. 

“Catra, that’s not-..”

“Adora!”

The pair jump a little before directing their attention to the windshield and watch Glimmer and Bow rushing towards the car. That familiar sense of dread washes over Catra once again. Seeing the joyous expression on their faces as Adora waves to them is just another reminder that she’s been replaced and the small sense of normalcy she felt has come to an abrupt halt.

“Looks like that’s my cue to leave”, she moves to open the door but pauses when she feels a hand encircle her wrist. 

“You don’t have to go!”, Adora exclaims.

Without looking her way, Catra gently tugs her arm free and exits the car. She just wants to get out as fast as possible before nerves start to get the better of her. She quietly shuts the door and just gives Adora a slight smile still trying to avoid her eye.

“Thanks for the ride”, and she briskly makes her way to the building, chucking her drink in a nearby trash can. 

-//-

Adora can only watch as Catra eventually disappears into the crowd of students. Trying not to take it personally when she sees Catra throw her drink away.

She jumps when she hears the frantic tapping on her window and comes face to face with an impatient Glimmer cupping her hands on the window and peering inside.

“Adora, move your ass, we’re gonna be late!” Glimmer bellows.

Sighing, Adora gathers her things and exits the vehicle just in time to hear Bow chastise the petite girl about personal space.

“Hey Adora”, Bow greets, and the trio exchange hugs before walking up to the school entry.

“You okay?”, Glimmer asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just had a rough morning”, she responds. 

In reality, she kept replaying the events of this morning in her head. Trying to figure out if she pushed too hard or maybe not hard enough? She was just excited to have Catra back in her life. 

Even if the circumstances were not ideal.

She’s vaguely aware of finding her seat and sitting down with a huff. Unaware of the concerned glance Bow and Glimmer shoot one another.

“Sooo, Bow and I were thinking…”, Adora raises an eyebrow bracing herself for the rest of what Glimmer had to say.

“We were thinking of getting the gang together and spending the weekend over in Salineas. Mermista said we can rent out one of the beach houses, and by that, I mean staying for free”, Glimmer winks.

“Plus, we can get front of the line passes for all the rides at the pier!”, Bow gushes.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun and you could use a break. We know we have to practically force you to relax”, Glimmer finishes off softly.

Adora truly loved her friends, but she hated when they got like this. She knew what she could handle.

“Sounds like fun, but I might be busy this weekend. Hope has some time off, so we might spend some quality time together”. She hoped her lie was somewhat convincing.

“That sounds great Adora”, Bow says. “Right Glimmer?”

Adora doesn’t miss how Glimmer narrows her eyes at her answer. She knows Glimmer means well but sometimes her actions came off as being too pushy. Suddenly, the room seems to be getting smaller, the ringing of the bell does little to comfort her, and she mumbles something about going to the bathroom before dashing into the hallway.

She’s thankful when she’s met with an empty restroom and chooses the last stall. Slamming it shut before sitting on the toilet. Only then does she start to breathe.

_In for four. Hold. Out for six._

She repeats the exercise until she becomes aware of a few new voices entering the quiet space. She didn’t even hear the door open, and she sits silently not in the mood to face anyone.

“Did you hear what happened this morning?”, one of the girls asks, and that piques Adora’s interest.

“No, what?”

“Someone found a pregnancy test in one of the outside trash cans”. 

Adora’s heart constricts.

“What the fuck, are you serious? Who found it?”. 

“You know that environmental club that takes recycling way too seriously? I guess they were going through the trash looking for recyclables and found it”.

“That’s terrifying. Who do you think it is?”

Adora’s stomach flips.

“No idea, but I’m just happy I’m not them”.

The two girls share a laugh before taking their leave and Adora has to repeat her breathing exercises a few more times before exiting the stall. Washing her hands, she’s thankful when she feels her phone in her pocket and sends Catra a quick message before hurrying off to class.

**> > : Catra 😼:**

**Meet me during lunch. We need to talk.**

-//-

Catra slammed her locker shut harder than she had intended, causing a few onlookers to side-eye her but she could care less. Ever since getting that text from Adora, she had been on edge. 

_What the hell could she possibly want to talk about?_

She immediately thinks back to the events that occurred this morning and starts berating herself as she walks down the hallway. Maybe Adora had a change of heart after she left the car? Maybe decided she’d rather spend her time doing anything else that didn’t involve being stuck in a car with Catra for hours on end.

“Hey, Wildcat!”

She stops dead in her tracks and glares at a passerby who bumps into her. She can already make out Scorpia’s towering figure catching up to her and tries her best to collect herself.

“Hey Cat, where are you off to? DT and ‘Trapta are waiting for us in the music room”.

Catra shoots her a confused look.

“Wait, why?”

“Did you get my text? DT is getting a headstart on this year's musical, and Entrapta offered to help with tech design, but we all know it's an excuse for her to experiment a little”. Scorpia jokes. “We were gonna eat lunch there. You coming?”

Catra hesitates. “I have to go take care of some stuff, maybe I’ll catch up later”.

“Are you okay? Does it have to deal with, well, you know?”, Scorpia asks, making sure she keeps her voice down.

Catra only nods, and she's enveloped in one of Scorpia’s signature hugs before she has a chance to stop her.

“Go handle your business. I’ll see you later, yeah?”, and she awkwardly pats Scorpia on the back before loosening from her hold and making her way back to the student parking lot.

The minute she steps foot on the entry lawn, she can already make out Adora’s figure sitting on the open tailgate of her truck. She’s distracted by something on her phone, so Catra awkwardly walks up, keeping a small distance before clearing her throat to get the blonde's attention.

“Hey, Adora”.

Adora is smiling the minute her eyes land on Catra and she’s trying her best to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

“Catra, hey! Have you eaten yet? I still have half a sandwich left”. She pulls out one of the saddest sandwiches Catra has laid her eyes on. 

_Probably made it herself._

“Made it myself”, Adora sheepishly reveals which makes Catra snort.

“I’ll pass. So, what’s the big emergency?” 

She hopes Adora doesn’t pick up the slight quiver in her voice, or how she’s slowly starting to fidget under the gaze of her serious expression.

“Yeah, about that. About this morning…-”

“I’m sorry!” Catra blurts out before Adora could finish her thought.

Adora looks at her confused. “You’re sorry? For what?”

“Uhhh… this morning? Ya know, with how I left and everything…”

“Oh, oh!”, Adora’s eyes widen in realization. “It’s okay, really. I know you’re not comfortable around Bow and Glimmer. I guess I was just thinking that it’d be nice if all my friends hung out”.

“More like acquaintances, don’t you think?” Catra responds with a raised eyebrow. Almost chastising herself that she warmed up too quickly to the idea of being friends again.

Adora doesn’t say anything after that, and a beat of silence washes over before Catra speaks again.

“So, you were talking about this morning?”

“Oh yeah. Well, I was in the bathroom this morning and, don’t freak out, but apparently, someone found a pregnancy test in the trash, and…”, but Catra has stopped listening.

It feels like she is underwater, and everything around her is muffled. She’s barely aware that Adora is still talking but she doesn’t hear a thing. All she can focus on is that somehow, someway, her secret will be out and she’ll only have herself to blame.

“Catra!”

She jumps, but it only distracts her for a second. Enough time to realize that Adora is right in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her with such concern that it almost makes her cry.

“Catra, I need you to focus. Match my breathing. See?”

The next thing she knows, Adora is grabbing her hand and placing it just above her heart, holding it in place.

“In and out. In and out”.

The pair stand there in the parking lot, taking deep breaths. Thankfully no one else seems to be around, which Catra appreciates as she finally catches her bearings. 

“I think I’m okay now”. 

She notices her hand is still on Adora’s chest, and she snatched it away more harshly than she had intended. 

Adora doesn’t seem to mind because she goes to her bag to retrieve a water bottle, urging Catra to take it. 

She would’ve refused, but her throat is dry. She guzzles the water down, uncaring of the water dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

After a few more gulps, she hands the bottle back, giving a quiet thanks. Adora takes it back just as quietly and the two stand in awkward silence. Adora shifting side to side avoiding Catra’s gaze.

“Did you want to sit?”, Adora asks and Catra just shakes her head.

“I’d rather stand”, she sniffs. 

“If it makes you feel any better, it's just talk. No one knows who it belongs to and-..”

“Seriously?”, Catra scoffs. “Gossip spreads through this town like wildfire. People are gonna put the pieces together and figure it out”.

“It just rumors”, Adora tries to placate. “And after this weekend, you won’t have anything to worry about. I just thought you had a right to know in case the news circulated back to you, is all”.

Catra already knows this because that’s just the type of person Adora is. Which is the same reason she’s dealing with Catra’s mess.

“By the way, I never got to ask when your appointment is? Probably would be good to know. We’ve barely spoken about it”.

Catra goes silent at the question and she quickly diverts her gaze to anything else except Adora.

“Catra? You made an appointment, didn’t you?” 

Catra finally meets her gaze and is met with two blue eyes widening.

“You didn’t make an appointment!”, Adora exclaims. “Did you think we could just take a road trip and just waltz in?”

“Would you keep your voice down”, Catra whispers while glaring at her ex-best friend. “I know, and I tried. I was just nervous”.

Adora just rolls her eyes before grabbing her phone and heading to the front of her truck.

“Wait, what are you doing?”, Catra asks but the blonde ignores her and enters the drivers' side leaving Catra confused. 

She would’ve cursed her out, but she didn’t want to risk looking crazier than she probably did after her brief panic attack, and more students were starting to vacate the area.

She jumps when she hears the car door close, and Adora comes back with an unreadable expression. 

“So, I called”, she starts. Catra practically balks.

“You’re in luck, they had an appointment available. But-...”

Catra’s stomach drops.

“It's for Sunday at 11:00 am”, Adora finishes, and Catra’s eyes practically bug out of her head.

“Are you serious?! That means we’ll have to leave, like, tomorrow!”

“You mean, skip school?”, Adora asks.

She didn’t even think about that and Catra could feel tears gathering in the corner of her eyes and before Adora can step forward to comfort her, Catra is already in her space gathering Adora’s hands in hers. 

“Adora, this not how I thought things were gonna go. So, I totally get it if you don’t want to help me anymore”, she whispers out. She can’t look at her, so she stares down at her shoes instead, bracing for rejection. She’s startled when she finds herself being pulled into a hug. The height difference causes Catra’s chin to barely reach Adora’s shoulder but she finds herself melting into the embrace as he is pulled closer.

“Catra, I want nothing more than to help you. It's gonna be okay”, Adora soothes and Catra lets a few more tears escape before nodding into Adora’s shoulder.

It's so familiar having Adora this close again. She remembers when Adora hit her growth spurt before their freshmen year and never let Catra hear the end of it. That familiarity becomes too much and she detangles herself from the embrace, putting distance in between them.

At the moment the bell rings, signaling that lunch is over and students start making their way to class.

“Wanna walk back together?”, Adora asks. She almost seems hopeful, but Catra just needs some time to herself.

“I think I wanna take a breather before class, but I’ll call you later?”

“Yeah, sounds great”, Adora smiles at her.

Catra briefly nods before taking her leave but pauses mid-step.

“Hey, Adora?”

Adora pauses from reaching for her bag; all her attention on Catra.

“Thank you, again. For everything”, Catra mumbles out, fighting the blush on her cheeks.

“No problem, Catra”, Adora responds with that hopeful experience.

Catra gives a slight smile before making her way to class, feeling a bit lighter than she has in a really long time.

  
  



End file.
